wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Necrozma
Luna's first contest entry that made it to judging. Now a museum item. Coding by Dinsfire. Do not steal the coding or the character cause you know what happens when you do: you don't get deleted by Chara though but you get nuked. Necrozma Artist LunaTFoxy Background Information Creator LunaTFoxy Main Attribute Determination Elemental Attribute Light / Dark Theme Animal Necrozma Theme Color rainbow Theme Song aLIEz MBTI Personality Determined Character Information Age 25 or so, give or take a few years Gender NB (base) Male (DM) Female (DW) NB (Ultra) Orientation Bisexual(liking both Sol and Luna) Occupation Explorer Tribe Night(base) Night/Ice(DW) Night/Sand(DM) None (Ultra) Nicknames Necro, anything else Goal To stop Pard and Cockatrice To make sure nobody steals light anymore Residence Altar of the Moon/Sun Relatives none apparently Allies Everyone Enemies whoever annoys them Likes Light, Sol, Luna, adventure Dislikes Light stealers Powers and abilities possess Sol and Luna (not anymore) Weapons ughhhhh Ships text Quote Keep your determination! I say CRYI say LIE I say RISE IN HELL I am just about to burst as they say WAR I'll wage war But I hate war They say fight for peace but WHAT IS THAT? APPEARANCE Necrozma Base Necrozma is a NightWing made of prisms. They have eyes the color of the rainbow. DM Necrozma Dusk Mane Necrozma is male. He still has the body shape of Sol, but has became entirely yellow, and he has Necrozma's black prisms covering parts of him. He still has the same eyes as Necrozma. DW Necrozma The same thing as DM, but she is blue. Ultra Necrozma Go to Bulbapedia. TonightWe are young So let's set the world on fire We'd burn brighter than the sun! PERSONALITY Necrozma is determined. They are willing to do anything for their friends, even though sometimes Sol and Luna can rub them the wrong way. Necrozma wants to do what they always want to do, and say whatever's on their mind. But most dragons misunderstand their meanings. They get into a lot of trouble but won't ever stop. They always do good things, good for Pyrrhia, good for Sol and Luna...even with the wrong way. Some may think that Necrozma is like Darkstalker, but Necrozma is ENTIRELY DIFFERENT from the evil dragon. Darkstalker does things for his own greed, but Necrozma does things for their friends. And Necrozma never thought about being King or Queen, like what Darkstalker always did. turn from the mirror,that desperate plead I refuse and can't believe those eyes belong to me NECROZMA - A TALE OF FRIENDSHIP AND FORGIVENESS Necrozma was friends with Sol and Luna from when time started. They lived happily next to the Altar of the Sun and Moon for a long time and guarded the Veil of light, a mysterious artifact with powers no one knew about. But a Mad Pokemon Scientist, Pard and his lab assistant Cockatrice decided to steal the Veil of Light, then blame Necrozma for doing it. Sol and Luna were stubborn and believed that Necrozma betrayed them and ran off themselves. Necrozma was heartbroken, but there was nothing they can do. They promised to Sol and Luna that they will catch whoever stole the Veil to prove their innocence, but their friends didn't budge. Furious, Necrozma posseses Luna, turning into their DW form and took her away to find Pard. Sol, heartbroken, went to stop Necrozma from, he thinks, stealing the Veil of Light. Sol captured Necrozma in a net and questioned her. Necrozma denied anything about her related to the theft of the Veil of Light. Sol, angered by Necrozma's answers and possession of Luna, frees Luna with brute force and banishes Necrozma to Mt. Shiveer, the tallest mountain in all of Pyrrhia. Sol, believing that Necrozma was responsible for the theft of the Veil of Light, did not even care about Pard, while Luna began to babble that she had a wonderful dream about exploring Pyrrhia together with Necrozma. Meanwhile, the evil Pard and Cockatrice cackled gleefully - They had tricked Sol and Luna! That night, Pard worked on a devious plan of taking over Pyrrhia with the Veil of Light. At dawn, they attacked with an army of SkyWings who are followers of Scarlet and wanted revenge. Sol and Luna were striken with feelings when they saw Pard with the Veil of Light. Necrozma was innocent - but where are they now? Luna has heard that only Necrozma has the power to stop Pard and Cockatrice. Leaving Luna to protect the Altar of the Sun and Moon, Sol set off to find Necrozma and retrieve them. He finally found them, alone in the cave of Mt. Shiveer, crying. When Necrozma saw Sol, they were afraid that he has came to kill them. But when Sol told Necrozma about Pard's plan, Necrozma eagerly helps. Sol even volunteered to be possessed by Necrozma, wishing to experience the dream Luna told him about. The chase was on. Necrozma opened a portal to the Altar of the Sun and Moon, only to find Luna trapped while Pard and Cockatrice carried the veil of light. Necrozma freed Luna, and Luna was in tears when she saw him. Together, then fended off many SkyWing soldiers, even Cockatrice, who died in crossfire. But Pard, saying that he won't need Cockatrice anymore, still fights the two together. Necrozma realised that he and Luna can't defeat Pard alone while Pard has the Veil of Light. Luna says that the only way capable of defeating Pard was to use the Veil of Light. Luna distracted Pard with her wings while Necrozma snatched the Veil from his talons. Pard grunts in frustration that his plan has been foiled, but still will fight till his last breath. Luna watched carefully as Necrozma unravels the Veil of Light. Turns out, the Veil of Light was not an animus enchanted scroll or whatever. It was a bright gold crystal, called the Ultranecromium-Z, as Luna said. She reassured Necrozma that no time was left, and he has to absorb the Veil of Light in order to save Pyrrhia. Necrozma did what was told. Instantly, they cries loudly. Light was pulsing inside where they had absorbed the crystal. Necrozma struggles to keep alert, only to find the light surrounding them more and more... When Necrozma woke up, dazed, they found themselves not a Pyrrhian dragon anymore. Pard gasped and froze. His plan was foiled. He wanted to kill Luna for one more kill, but then Necrozma used Light that Burns the Sky onto him as Pard was erased from history. After that, the Veil of Light was restored. Sol and Luna forgave Necrozma and they became better friends. TRUE HISTORY'''REVAMP ''I try to survive'By putting all my faith in instinct'' But now I regret What have I done? '''TRIVIA *Necrozma is (partially) based off LunaTFoxy's OC, Starria the Ultra Necrozma. **Although Starria is a demigirl and can't de-Ultra Burst. *Necrozma is based on the song aLIEz *I don't have any art on them. *Hope I win the contest! - Luna Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (LunaTFoxy)